


Anger Management

by Enigma13



Series: My Entire Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger Management, F/F, Kara is a puppy but that isn't all she is, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Lena doesn't like the sound of it when Alex texts her the address for a warehouse that she's never heard of before. But she goes because if it has to do with Kara, which if Alex is texting her then it obviously is, she's going anyway.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot I had this to be honest with you. And I found it today after finishing a chapter for another Supergirl story I'm working on. So, since it's my birthday today, the 20th, I thought I'd post it :) Enjoy!
> 
> Update: Kara was a Red Lantern at one point. She has anger issues people. She's an adorable puppy but she's got repressed anger so jot that down.

When Alex had texted her, Lena knew something was wrong. Alex didn’t say that in so many words, never one to betray her sister’s confidence, even to a girlfriend, but she’d heavily hinted that Kara was dealing with something that even Alex was struggling to get through to her on. If she thought that Lena could somehow get through to Kara then Lena would do everything in her power to live up to that expectation, despite how much she was relied on scared her. 

Lena pulled up outside the warehouse that Alex had texted the address to. She frowned, wondering what Kara would be doing here of all places. She knew that Kara had been struggling a little after getting fired. She was frustrated and Lena knew it was partially her fault for telling her to post her article online. She’d offered to get Kara hired at L-Corp, or any number of places where she knew her girlfriend would excel at, but Kara had insisted that she wanted to get a job on her own merit without any meddling from her billionaire girlfriend. Lena respected her enough to refrain from pushing the notion, though if Kara noticed the increase in regularity at which Lena treated her to dinner, she hadn’t mentioned it. It was the least she could do after all. 

As Lena drew closer to the warehouse in question, she could hear the soft thump of loud music and furrowed her brow. It was loud, and from what she could catch, screaming vocals and heavy guitar along with a double bass drum. It sounded like some garage band was practicing. As far as she knew, Kara didn’t have any musical talent outside of her voice, and Lena didn’t know if she could pull off the heavy metal vocals that she was hearing. Kara’s voice in the shower was soft and melodious, not angry and choppy. She drew up to the door and, seeing no need to knock because of the loud music, threw the door open and stepped inside.

It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the room and spot the object of her affection and worry. Kara was still dressed in her usual pastel outfit and her glasses perched on her nose. The thing that made Lena stop in her tracks was that Kara’s face was scrunched up into a scowl, very unusual for her bubbly girlfriend, and her fists raised over her head to smash back down into a car. Lena always found it so odd when Kara used her powers still in her human disguise. It seemed wrong, but not in a bad way, more like misplaced or amusing that someone as dainty looking as Kara Danvers could pick up the sofa to look for the lost remote one handed. 

Lena watched Kara punch into the demolished car to the beat of the angry screaming music. She didn’t even know her girlfriend listened to that genre, but the evidence of her pink IPod plugged into the stereo system gave that one away. She’d never seen Kara this focused or… angry before. She’d never even heard her girlfriend cuss, yet the music playing over the sound system, from what Lena could make out, was saying a new cuss word every six seconds. It was mind boggling to see someone you knew this well in a state that they never showed you before. It almost reminded her of the difference between the Lex she grew up with and the one that was in prison now. Almost unrecognizable. 

The moment she took a step forward, Kara turned her head and caught sight of her. She knew she did because she immediately went rigid like she was bottling all that she had been expressing back up inside her. She zipped over to the IPod and turned it off. “Lena? What are you doing here?”

She gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry that I seem to be interrupting. Alex thought something was wrong and wanted me to check on you. She gave me this address and… I feel like I just read your diary without your permission.” Lena felt terrible. There were some things you just didn’t do without permission, and this seemed to be one of them based on the fact that Kara was looking anywhere but at her, as well as wringing her hands in front of her. Usually, the first thing Kara did when she saw Lena was almost knock her over with an enthusiastic hug and a kiss. She wouldn’t step within three feet of her now.

“I… I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Lena frowned, “I don’t understand… did you think I’d be scared, or judge you?” Lena always wanted Kara to be around her. Whether she was sad, angry, or happy, Lena wanted to experience it all with her.

Kara looked away and shrugged. Lena’s heart HURT because that’s when it all really clicked for her. Kara always had to reign in her power; act human. But, due to that, she couldn’t be sad or mad, because she was Supergirl, the paragon of hope and goodness. Right now, she was Kara Danvers who had lost a job she loved. She shut herself off from the world, her friend and the people who cared about her so that she could let loose and actually be angry about a situation that deserved anger.

“Kara, you have a right to be angry and you have a right to be angry in front of people, especially me.” She strode forward and placed her hands delicately on Kara’s shoulders. “So tell me what you need, even if it means leaving you alone, but you need to be able to be angry in front of me or at least be able to tell me, so that I can help, which again, if that means leaving you alone for a while, I can do that.”

She bit her lip and adjusted her glasses. She turned away, and walked back to the car, looked around for something and stood back up. She held her hands behind her back and walked back up to Lena. “I-I’m not ready to talk, but… I don’t want you to leave either.” She brought her hands around and held the object she’d picked up to Lena. It was a sledgehammer and Lena took it tentatively. She looked back up at Kara with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes were still tight and jaw clenched, but she tried for a smile. “Come bash cars with me?” Her eyes were pleading with Lena to understand, and to accept, and how could Lena say no to that?

Lena hefted the sledgehammer with some difficulty before nodding. Kara gave her a small smile, looking a little more relaxed already, turned to set the music back to high, and promptly started walloping the car again. Lena smiled, seeing how loose Kara looked, letting her emotions out, and enjoyed the feeling of Kara being completely open with her, trusting her. 

She raised the hammer over her head and brought it down against the hood of the car and soon she found herself picturing all the things that had made her angry in her life, whether it was her mother, Lex’s betrayal, or even a small snippy comment at work, she beat her feelings into the car and felt much better about it. And the best part of it all was that she was doing it with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> So if I recall, I'm doing a season 1 rewatch now that I got it on DVD for my bday, Kara had a warehouse to go be angry and work out her aggression. Now, I love the stories that have puppy Kara Danvers in it, but she isn't that one dimensional of a character and you have to have a bit more to it than that sometimes and this explains the puppy ways, in I think a realistic way where she goes elsewhere to break down like she did in season 1. I hope it was good because I remember having trouble writing this! Let me know what you think with a comment or kudos and I'll be updating National City Will Burn soon!


End file.
